wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez przewrotu/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu Zawierający niektóre szczegóły wielce interesujące dla mieszkańców sferoidy ziemskiej. Tak więc rząd waszyngtoński dowiedział się nakoniec, gdzie mianowicie miał działać Barbicane and Co. Wątpić o autentyczności depeszy nie można było w żaden sposób. Konsul Zanzibaru był agentem zbyt pewnym i zawiadomienie przez niego przesłane zostało przyjęte bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Zresztą zostało ono potwierdzone przez odebrany w ślad zatem telegram. Więc tedy w środku okolic Kilimandżaro, w afrykańskim Wamasai o jakie sto mil na zachód od wybrzeży, cokolwiek niżej linii równikowej, inżynierowie North Polar Practical Association byli w przededniu ukończenia swych prac olbrzymich. Jakim sposobem potrafili usadowić się potajemnie w tej okolicy u stóp sławnej góry, rozpoznanej 1849 r. przez doktorów Rebwaniego i Krapfa, zwiedzonej potem aż do szczytu przez podróżników Ehlers’a i Abbot’a. Jak zdołali ustawić tam warsztaty, wybudować ludwisarnię, zebrać ilość robotników wystarczającą? Jakiemi środkami zawiązali stosunki z niebezpiecznemi pokoleniami krajowców, z ich władzcami, równie podstępnymi, jak okrutnymi? Tego nie wiedziano. A być może, że nikt nigdy się nie dowie, skoro już tylko brakło dni kilku do fatalnego terminu 22 Września. To też, skoro J. T. Maston dowiedział się od Mistress Evangeliny Scorbitt, że tajemnica Kilimandżaro wykryta została przez depeszę nadeszłą z Zanzibaru: – Pschutt!… – wyrzekł, kreśląc swym żelaznym haczykiem jakiś fantastyczny zygzak w przestrzeni. – Jak dotąd, jeszcze ludzie nie podróżują ani telegrafem – ani telefonem, a za sześć dni… będzie po wszystkiem. A ktoby słyszał sekretarza Klubu strzeleckiego, jak swym donośnym głosem wygłaszał tę grzmiącą tyradę, byłby zdumiony tym zapasem energii żywotnej, która się niekiedy kryje w starych dymisyonowanych artylerzystach. Oczywiście J. T. Maston miał słuszność. Brakło czasu na wysłanie agentów do Wamasai, z misyą przyaresztowania prezesa Barbicane. Przypuściwszy że ci agenci, wyjechawszy z Algeru lub z Egiptu, nawet chociażby z Aden, z Massuah, Madagaskaru lub Zanzibaru, zdołali szybko dostać się na wybrzeże, to jeszcze trzeba się było liczyć z trudnościami właściwemi samemuż krajowi z opóźnieniami spowodowanemi przeszkodami przedzierania się przez tę górzystą krainę, a być może że jeszcze i z oporem lub niechęcią robotników krajowców, podległych woli despotycznego sułtana. Trzeba było tedy zrzec się nadziei przeszkodzenia operacyi, zatrzymując operatora. A jeśli to ostatnie było niemożliwe, zato stawało się obecnie łatwem wywnioskować następstwa, ponieważ wiedziano o miejscu, z którego strzał miał być dany. Teraz było to tylko kwestyą rachunku, rachunku oczywiście dość skomplikowanego, ale który nie przechodził zdolności algebraistów w szczególności, a matematyków wogóle. Ponieważ depesza konsula Zanzibaru przybyła prosto pod adresem Stanu w Waszyngtonie, więc rząd związkowy trzymał ją zrazu w tajemnicy. Zamierzał on – jednocześnie z ogłoszeniem jej publicznem – wskazać następstwa zmiany osi, sprowadzającej zmianę poziomu mórz. Mieszkańcy kuli ziemskiej mieli się jednocześnie dowiedzieć, jaki los ich oczekiwał, zależnie od zamieszkiwanej przez nich części ziemskiej sferoidy. Można łatwo pojąć, z jak gorączkową niecierpliwością oczekiwali owego wyroku! W dniu 14 Września wysłano depeszę do biura geograficznego w Waszyngtonie, zapytując o ostateczne następstwa mającej nastąpić zmiany osi tak pod względem geograficznym, jak balistycznym. Zaraz następnego dnia położenie zostało jasno określone. Wypracowanie to zostało natychmiast zakomunikowane nićmi podmorskiemi wszystkim mocarstwom Nowego i Starego Lądu. Odbite w setkach dzienników, zostało obwoływane po wszystkich większych miastach obu półkul. „Co to będzie? co to będzie?” To pytanie brzmiało we wszystkich językach i po wszystkich krańcach kuli ziemskiej. Oto treść tego, co zadecydowało biuro astronomiczne: „Pilne ostrzeżenie. „Doświadczenie, na które się ważą prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl, jest następujące: sprawić odskok, to jest cofnięcie się wstecz, w dniu 22 Września o północy, zapomocą działa milion razy takiej objętości, co zwykła armata o dwudziestu siedmiu kilometrach, które ma rzucić pocisk wagi stu ośmdziesięciu tysięcy tonn nabity prochem, dającym szybkość początkową dwóch tysięcy ośmiuset kilometrów. „Jeśli wystrzał dokona się cokolwiek poniżej linii równika, mniej więcej na trzydziestym czwartym stopniu długości na wschód od południka Paryża, u stóp łańcucha Kilimandżaro, i jeśli będzie skierowany ku południowi, wtedy następstwa mechaniczne na powierzchni ziemskiej sferoidy będą następne: „W tejże chwili wskutek wstrząśnienia, połączonego z ruchem dziennym, nowa oś się utworzy, a ponieważ dawna oś się posunie z miejsca o 23°28’, podług obliczeń J. T. Mastona, nowa oś będzie prostopadła w stosunku do płaszczyzny ekliptyki. „A teraz następuje pytanie, którędy będzie wychodziła nowa oś? Znając miejsce, z którego ma być strzał dany, łatwem jest to obrachować i to zostało dokonane. „Północny koniec nowej osi będzie położony pomiędzy Grenlandyą i ziemią Grinnel w tej właśnie części morza Baffińskiego, która przecina obecnie koło biegunowe północne. Południowy koniec wypadnie na granicy koła biegunowego południowego, o kilka stopni na wschód ziemi Adel. „W tych warunkach nowy południk zero, idąc od bieguna północnego, przechodzić będzie przez Dublin w Irlandyi, Paryż we Francyi, Palermo w Sycylii, odnogę Wielki Sylt na wybrzeżu Trypolitańskiem, Obeid w Darfurze, łańcuch gór Kilimandżaro, wyspę Madagaskar, wyspę Kergueleu na oceanie Spokojnym południowym, nowy biegun południowy, antypody Paryża, wyspy Cook i Towarzyskie w Oceanii, wyspy Quadra i Vancouver na wybrzeżu Kolumbii angielskiej, ziemię Nowej Brytanii, północną Amerykę i półwysep Melville, leżący w strefach podbiegunowych północnych. „Skutkiem stworzenia tej nowej osi obrotowej, wychodzącej przez morze Baffińskie na północy a ziemię Adel na południu, utworzy się nowy równik, ponad którym słońce zakreślać będzie niezmiennie już swą dzienną linię krzywą. Ta linia równikowa będzie przechodziła góry Kilimandżaro w Wamasai, ocean Indyjski, Goa i Chicacola cokolwiek poniżej Kalkutty w Indyach, Maugalu w królestwie Siam, Kesho w Tonkinie, Hong-Kong w Chinach, wyspę Rasa, wyspy Marshall, Gaspar Rico, Walker na oceanie Spokojnym, Koldyriery w rzeczpospolitej argentyńskiej, Rio de Janeiro w Brazylii, wyspy Świętej Trójcy i Świętej Heleny na oceanie Atlantyckim, Santo Paulo de Loanda w Kongo, i nakoniec powróci do ziem Wamasai z odwrotnej strony gór Kilimandżaro. „Przedewszystkiem należy zauważyć, że dyrektorowie North Polar Practical Association usiłowali zmniejszyć skutki tej operacyi, o ile to było możliwem. Wistocie, gdyby strzał był dany w stronę północy, następstwa byłyby straszne dla części najbardziej cywilizowanych kuli ziemskiej. Przeciwnie, strzelając w stronę południa, następstwa te dadzą się uczuć stronom mniej zaludnionym i bardziej dzikim – zwłaszcza co się tyczy klęski zalania. „Oto w jaki sposób rozdzielą się wody, wyrzucone ze swych łożysk skutkiem spłaszczenia sferoidy przy dawnych biegunach. „Kula ziemska podzielona będzie przez dwa wielkie koła przecinające pod kątem prostym Kilimandżaro i jego antypoday na oceanie Spokojnym. Ztąd utworzą się cztery segmenty: dwa w półkuli północnej, dwa w południowej, podzielone liniami, na których nie będzie żadnej zmiany poziomu. 1. Półkula północna: „Pierwszy segment na zachód Kilimandżaro, zawierać będzie Afrykę od Kongo aż do Egiptu, Europę od Turcyi do Grenlandyi, Amerykę od Kolumbii angielskiej aż do Peru i Brazylii do wysokości San Salvador, nakoniec cały ocean Atlantycki północny i większą część Atlantyku. „Drugi segment na wschód Kilimandżaro, będzie zawierał większą część Europy od morza Czarnego aż do Szwecyi, Rossyę europejską i azyatycką, Arabię, całe prawie Indye, Persye, Beludżystan, Afganistan, Turkestan, Państwo Niebieskie, Mongolię, Japonię, Koreę, morze Czarne, morze Kaspijskie, część wyższą oceanu Spokojnego, kraje Alaszka w północnej Ameryce i zarazem posiadłości podbiegunowe, tak nie w porę oddane na łup North Polar Practical Association. „2. Półkula południowa: „Trzeci segment na wschód Kilimandżaro, będzie zawierał Madagaskar, wyspy Marion, Kerguelen, Maurice, Zgromadzenia i wszystkie wyspy morza Indyjskiego, ocean Południowy aż do nowego bieguna, półwysep Malakka, Jawę, Sumatrę, Borneo, wyspy Sondzkie, Filipińskie, Australię, Nową Zelandyę, Nową Gwineję, Nową Kaledonię, całą część południową oceanu Spokojnego i jego liczne archipelagi, aż po sto sześćdziesiąty południk. „Czwarty segment na zachód Kilimandżaro, obejmie część południową Afryki, od Kongo i kanału Mozambiku, aż do przylądka Dobrej Nadziei, ocean Atlantycki południowy aż do ośmdziesiątego równoleżnika, całą południową Amerykę od Pernambuko i Limy, Boliwię, Brazylię, Uraguay, Rzeczpospolitą Argentyńską, Patagonię, Ziemię Ognistą, wyspy Maluińskie, Sandwicz, Shetland i część południową oceanu Spokojnego na wschód od sto sześćdziesiątego stopnia długości. „Takie to będą cztery segmenty kuli ziemskiej, oddzielone linią, na której poziom nie ulegnie żadnej zmianie. „Teraz pozostaje wykazać następstwa sprowadzone na powierzchni tych czterech segmentów skutkiem przeniesienia z miejsca na miejsce mórz. „Na każdym z tych segmentów jest punkt środkowy, w którym następstwa te będą krańcowe, czy to dlatego, że wody nań będą strącone, czy też że zeń się osuną. „Ta kwestya jest orzeczona z najdokładniejszą ścisłością przez obliczenia J. T. Mastona, który twierdzi, że maximum następstw tych dochodzić będzie 8415 metrów na każdym z tych punktów, od których się oddalając, różnica poziomu będzie się zmniejszać aż do linij neutralnych, formujących granice segmentów. W tych więc punktach następstwa będą najpoważniejsze, patrząc z punktu bezpieczeństwa publicznego, na które nastawała operacya prezesa Barbicana. „Dwie rzeczy są do zauważenia w każdem z tych następstw. „W dwóch segmentach, położonych jeden naprzeciw drugiego, na półkuli północnej i południowej, morza cofną się, by zalać dwa drugie, również leżące jeden naprzeciw drugiego w każdej z półkul. „W pierwszym segmencie: ocean Atlantycki wypróżni się prawie zupełnie, a ponieważ punkt maximum zniżenia będzie mniej więcej na wysokości Bermudów, ukaże się dno morza, jeśli wszakże głębokość morza jest mniejsza w tem miejscu niż 8,415 metrów. Skutkiem tego pomiędzy Ameryką i Europą utworzą się obszerne posiadłości, które Stany Zjednoczone, Anglia, Francya, Hiszpania i Portugalia będą mogły zagarnąć w części przypadającej na każde z nich, ze względu na ich rozległość geograficzną, naturalnie jeśli to im będzie na rękę. Trzeba wszakże zauważyć, że skutkiem zniżenia wód, warstwy powietrza opadną również, więc brzegi Europy i Ameryki będą podniesione do takiej wysokości, że miasta, położone nawet o dwadzieścia i trzydzieści stopni od punktów maximum, będą miały do rozporządzenia tylko tę ilość powietrza, która się znajduje obecnie na wysokości mili w atmosferze. Damy tu za przykład tylko znaczniejsze: Nowy-York, Filadelfię, Charlestown, Panamę, Lizbonę, Madryt, Paryż, Londyn, Edynburg, Dublin i t.d. Jedne tylko miasta Kair, Konstantynopol, Gdańsk, Sztokholm z jednej strony, i wyspy wybrzeża wschodniego amerykańskiego z drugiej, zachowają swe normalne położenie względnie do ogólnego poziomu. Co zaś do Bermudów, powietrza zabraknie im tak, jak go braknie aeronautom, którzy potrafili wznieść się do 8,000 metrów wysokości, jak go braknie najwyższym wierzchołkom łańcucha Tybetu. Zatem niepodobnem będzie żyć tam. „Takie same następstwa w segmencie przeciwnym, zawierającym ocean Indyjski, Australię i jedną czwartą część oceanu Spokojnego, którego wody wyleją się częściowo na szlaki południowe Australii. Tam maximum deniwelacyi da się uczuć urwistym brzegom ziemi Nuyts, a miasta Adelaida i Melburne ujrzą poziom Oceanii, zniżający się o jakie ośm kilometrów. Że warstwa powietrza, w której one wtedy zostaną zanurzone, będzie bardzo czysta, to nie ulega wątpliwości, lecz za to nie będzie ono gęstem o tyle, by wystarczyć potrzebom oddychania. „Takiej to zmianie ulegną części kuli ziemskiej w dwóch segmentach, w których dopełni się podniesienie wypróżniające baseny mórz. Tam ukażą się prawdopodobnie nowe wyspy, utworzone z wierzchołków gór podmorskich w częściach niezupełnie pozbawionych płynnej cieczy. „Ale jeśli zmniejszenie gęstości warstw powietrza ma pewne niedogodności dla części lądów podniesionych w wysokie strefy atmosfery, cóż stanie się z temi, które wkroczenie mórz pokryje? Można jeszcze jako tako oddychać pod ciśnieniem powietrza niższem od ciśnienia atmosferycznego, ale oddychać pod kilkoma metrami wody niepodobna chyba, a to właśnie miało być udziałem dwóch drugich segmentów. „W segmencie na północno-zachód od Kilimandżaro, punkt maximum zalania wypada na Jakuck w samym środku Syberyi. Od tego miasta, zatopionego pod 8,415 metrami wody, odjąwszy z tego jego obecną wysokość – warstwa płynna, zmniejszając się coraz bardziej, rozciągnie się aż do linij neutralnych, zalewając większą część Rosyi azyatyckiej, Indyj, Chin, Japonii, amerykańskiej Alaszki aż po za cieśninę Berynga. Być może, że góry Uralskie ukażą się z wody w kształcie wysepek ponad wschodnią częścią Europy. Co zaś do Petersburga, Moskwy z jednej strony, Kalkutty, Bankoku, Zajgonu, Pekinu, Hong-Kong, Jeddo z drugiej, miasta te znikną pod warstwą wody głębokości nie jednostajnej, ale nadto dostatecznej, by zatopić Rossyan, Indusów, Siamczyków, Kochinchijczyków, Chińczyków i Japończyków, wrazie gdy ci nie będą mieli dość czasu, by wyemigrować ztamtąd przed katastrofą. „W segmencie położonym na południo-zachód od Kilimandżaro klęski będą mniej znaczne, z powodu, że segment ten jest w znaczniejszej części pokryty wodami Atlantyku i Oceanu Spokojnego, których poziom wzniesie się do 8,415 metrów, w miejscu, gdzie się znajduje Archipelag wysp Maluińskich. Niemniej jednak, obszerne okolice znikną pod tym sztucznym potopem, między innemi kąt Afryki południowej od niższej Gwinei i Kilimandżaro aż do przykądka Dobrej-Nadziei i cały trójkąt południowej Ameryki, utworzony z Peru, Brazylii środkowej, Chili i rzeczypospolitej argentyńskiej, aż do Ziemi Ognistej i przylądka Horn. Patagończycy, pomimo wielkiego wzrostu, nieunikną zalania i nawet nie będą mieli ratunku w ucieczce na Kordyliery, których najwyższe szczyty nie wyjdą po nad wodę w tej części kuli ziemskiej. Takiemi to mają być następstwa zbrodniczego zamachu Barbicane’a: zniżenie lub podwyższenie ponad nową powierzchnię mórz, owoc zmiany poziomu powierzchni ziemskiej sferoidy. Takie to są ewentualności, przeciw którym interesowani zabezpieczyć się winni, jeśli zamach zbrodniczy prezesa Barbicane nie zostanie w porę unicestwiony.”